


... after a panic attack

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Zhao Zi needs Jack and Jack's right there.





	... after a panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: grahpic description of a panic attack in the beginning

Everything is too overbearing. Too loud. Too much.

Just

Too much too

And

And he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe… he tries to fill up his lungs but there is no air, no air… his head is dizzy. His breath goes short, he can feel his diaphragm start spazzing inside of him, can feel it jab it against his insides. His body is on fire. It’s like electricity is running through, sending impulses, overloading the system. Short circuit.

He can’t

He can’t

Oh god no he can’t

**“Zhao Zi?”**

A voice cuts through the maze clouding his mind.

_JACK! Oh god, Jack._

**“Shorty? Where are you? I’ve got your text and-“**

The voice stops abruptly and no no no

_Did he leave? He can’t go, no…_

_Breathe, Zhao Zi,_ he tells himself _. Breathe. You know how to how to how to_

-

Jack had gotten Zhao Zi’s text message 10 minutes ago, asking him to come over as soon as possible. He couldn’t quiet put a finger on what it is, but something in the text felt especially off. It made him uneasy. The whole ride over, the lingering feeling of uneasiness won’t leave him, staying right in the pit of his stomach.  
He may or not have overlooked one or two red traffic lights on purpose, but at least he stands in front of Zhao Zi’s apartment 10 minutes after the text.

He tries the door and finds it unlocked. Which, on the one hand, is saving him some seconds of breaking it open, or, well waiting for Zhao Zi to let him in. On the other hand, it also means, that anybody else could just walk in as freely as he does now. A frown settles in on Jack’s face. He’s got to talk with Zhao Zi about that again.

 **“Zhao Zi?”** Jack calls out as he steps into the apartment.

**“Shorty? Where are you? I’ve got your text and-“**

Suddenly his eyes detect Zhao Zi in the corner next to the couch.

Zhao Zi, toppled over, legs pulled up to his chest, to be precise.

Jack’s stomach sinks. Cold washes over him.

In the next moment he kneels down next to him, careful not to touch, not yet.

 **“Hey, hey, hey”** , he keeps his voice low and soothing as he speaks. **“I’m here. It’s okay, Zhao Zi. Breathe.”**

Jack quickly unbuttons the safety lid from his gloves and lets them glide off from his hands to the ground before reaching out for Zhao Zi’s hands. He carefully pries them away from where they are clutching onto his own chest.

Jack takes in the panic widened eyes, the tear streams on Zhao Zi’s cheeks and just like that, a sharp ache slashes through his own chest.

_How long has Zhao Zi been like this? Before he came by?_

Taking both of the other man’s hands into his own bear ones, letting his own warmth seep into Zhao Zi’s icy fingers… his thumbs run soothing circles onto the skin. Skin on skin, that’s what helps Zhao Zi getting grounded again the most.

 **“Zhao Zi?”** Jack asks, trying to find Zhao Zi’s eyes. When he finally looks up, Jack smiles.

**“Okay, okay. Breathe. Like you’ve showed me, okay? In- and out… in and out… okay.”**

Jack counts on, short intakes, long outtakes. He had listened to Zhao Zi, when he had explained it to him some time ago.  
He knows what to do. And still. Seeing Zhao Zi like this breaks his heart every time.  
Making him feel the urge to punch something. But not here, not now. Now he’s got to calm his boyfriend.

Zhao Zi’s breathing starts to even out, the panic slowly leaving his eyes.

Jack’s smile deepens.

-

 **“Here, drink.”** Jack hands Zhao Zi a glass of water.

 **“Thank you”** , Zhao Zi breathes from underneath his mount of comforters, Jack had put around him after he had calmed down some more.

When the glass is empty, he hands it back, taking in a deep breath. **“Thank you, Jack. You kinda saved me there.”**

Jack puts down the glass and turns back to the human blanket ball, a soft smile around his lips.

**“Anytime.”**

He watches Zhao Zi wiggle underneath the blankets and suddenly an opening to the blanket mountain is offered. Zhao Zi looks at him with big eyes and… how could you say no that kind of an offer?

Jack squeezes in next to Zhao Zi, who immediately so much as falls against him, body pressing against him, as if he’s trying to leave no bit of air between them. Jack doesn’t mind. He wraps his arm around Zhao Zi and pulls him closer.

**“Thank you for coming so fast.”**

Jack hums, lost in the feeling of having Zhao Zi pressed so close up against him.

**“Jack?”**

Something in his voice makes Jack turn his head. He’s met with lips being pressed against his. It’s chaste, it’s fast and way too short, leaving him with the want for more, but still it’s pure.. everything. It’s perfect.

When he opens his eyes again, Zhao Zi looks at him, softness pouring from his eyes. **“Thank you”** , Zhao Zi says once more with emphasis.

 **“Well”** , Jack tries his best to play non-chalant. **“I was about to say you, you don’t have to keep thanking me… but if you do it like that… go on.”**

Zhao Zi lets out a laugh, eyes sparkling. And with the smile still on his lips, Zhao Zi leans in again, capturing Jack’s mouth.

And just like that… the pain in Jack’s chest eases, making space for warmth. Just, warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill on my tumblr   
> You can find me here [my tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
